Pirates Ahoy !
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: Alternative universe suivant le prompt "pirates post-apocalyptiques". Akon ne pensait pas que réparer cette épave pour Kisuke allait conduire à de tels bouleversements... Avec des pirates, de l'aventure, de l'amour, des coups de savate, et 50% de foulards en plus !


**Disclaimer :** Hélas, Bleach n'est toujours pas à moi :(

**Pairing :** plusieurs pairings

**Total :** 1678 mots

**Setting :** AU

**Petit mot de la patate :** poussée par Leikkona, je me suis lancée dans ce qui devait être un drabble Akon x Hiyori. Sauf que grâce à son générateur, j'ai eu comme prompt "Setting : pirate post-apocalypse. Theme : life-after-death story". Du coup, ça nous a lancé dans une grande fureur de conception d'un AU entier qu'on pourrait résumer par "Pirates des Caraïbes post-apocalyptique". Ou FF9 rencontre FF6 rencontre Mad Max rencontre Waterworld, avec des personnages de Bleach dedans parce que c'est plus drôle. Et voici donc le premier chapitre de cette création, faite à 4 mains parce que Leikkona m'a quand même filé un grand coup de main, autant pour la relecture que pour les dialogues et certaines idées.

°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°

_Nul ne savait trop comment les choses avaient pu dégénérer ainsi. On entendait parler dans tous les coins de ces histoires de réchauffement planétaire, de catastrophes et de fin du monde. Cependant, personne ne prenait les choses au sérieux. A la rigueur, on en faisait des oeuvres de fiction plus ou moins réussies, mais ça restait une sorte de menace lointaine qu'on ressortait de temps en temps quand on avait des mauvaises conditions climatiques. La montée abrupte du niveau de la mer avait surpris tout le monde. En quelques années, les terres les plus basses s'étaient retrouvées recouvertes par l'eau, causant un grand nombre de catastrophes naturelles, et remodelant grandement les rivages. Il avait fallu s'adapter._

_La reconstruction prit beaucoup de temps. La disparition de grandes sources d'énergie, de combustibles fossiles, la rendit difficile, et entraîna de grands changements. Il fallut reconquérir la mer, se réhabituer à elle, à ses colères, et à sa manière de diriger leurs vies. De nombreux ports furent construits, pour se rapprocher de leur principale ressource. Les bateaux redevinrent les principaux moyens de déplacement, des navires à voiles pour la plupart. Seuls les plus riches, ceux qui pouvaient se payer des moteurs, et le combustible qui se négociait à prix d'or, possédaient des aéronefs, qui, dans des cas rarissimes, pouvaient même amerrir._

_Bien entendu, un nombre aussi important de bateaux entraîna un nombre identiquement élevé d'armateurs, de charpentiers, de réparateurs, d'ingénieurs, et de manière générale, de scientifiques qui travaillaient à réparer et maintenir ces navires et ces aéronefs en état, et à essayer de les améliorer. Parmi eux, Kisuke Urahara, un armateur, possédait un petit galion du doux nom de la Princesse Rouge, et dirigeait son équipage, ainsi que ceux qui l'entretenaient. Depuis quelques temps, il parlait d'agrandir ses affaires, peut-être d'acquérir un autre bateau, et au moment où cette histoire commence, il avait donné rendez-vous à une partie de son équipe pour poursuivre son projet._

°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°

Akon prit la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et jeta le mégot dans l'eau. Ca faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure que toute l'équipe étaient rassemblée sur le quai à attendre le navire qu'on allait leur demander de réparer, et rien ne venait. Rien de rien. A croire qu'on les avait oubliés. Certes, la ponctualité n'était pas une qualité très courante, ces temps-ci, mais tout de même, quand on réunissait une équipe conséquente... Enfin, Kisuke n'avait jamais été capable d'être à l'heure.

Enfin, alors qu'il commençait à se demander s'il avait assez de cigarettes pour gérer son attente, ou s'il allait devoir en emprunter à quelqu'un (mais qui, il ne savait pas trop), Kisuke fit son apparition à l'entrée du quai, toujours aussi flamboyant dans son... costume, si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi l'espèce d'ensemble de foulards qui lui permettait par miracle de rester décent. Certains jours, Akon se sentait tenté de mettre le feu à certains des plus immondes et prétendre ensuite à un accident. Mais il aurait été obligé de se trouver un autre patron, et aussi déjanté qu'était le capitaine, il n'était pas si mauvais. Il se contenta donc de hausser une absence-de-sourcil qui fut gaiement ignorée. A côté de lui, Mayuri laissa échapper un grognement agacé et écarta d'un geste sec la main qui voulait lui pincer la joue, tandis que le propriétaire couinait que "Mayu-chan est grognon aujourd'hui~".

Par bonheur, avant que la situation ne finisse mal et que quelqu'un finisse à l'eau (Kisuke, enveloppé dans ses foulards et ses perles, aurait coulé comme une pierre), le navire fut amené par un remorqueur poussif, et positionné le long du quai. Une fois encore, Akon eut une mimique d'étonnement. Le navire n'était guère plus qu'une épave, et s'il ne coulait pas lui aussi à pic, ce n'était que grâce aux ballons attachés tout le long de la coque. Cependant, il donnait méchamment de la gîte, et il ne faudrait probablement pas grand-chose pour qu'il bascule. Néanmoins, l'état plus que déplorable du navire ne découragea pas Kisuke le moins du monde, puisqu'il empoigna Mayuri par le bras et le traîna vers la coque, tout en déblatérant à propos de retapage, d'amélioration, de ballon dirigeable, de moteur et de fendre les airs tel le goéland. Akon secoua la tête. Il allait en falloir, du boulot, pour remettre cette carcasse en état de marche...

°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°

Le lendemain, Akon trouva un énorme moteur entassé plus que déposé dans son laboratoire. Probablement celui qui était à bord du bateau détruit. Ce qu'une pareille coque de noix faisait avec un moteur aussi volumineux, il se le demandait bien, puisque ce que n'était pas un aéronef, mais un simple bateau, et certainement pas un hybride des deux (ce que Kisuke baptisait fièrement un "hydraéronef"). A quoi il servait, il ne savait pas, mais apparemment, sa tâche était de le remettre en état. Et à en juger par son air de ressemblance avec un tas de pièces détachées et rouillées, ça n'allait pas être facile du tout.

Avec un soupir, il se mit à l'ouvrage. La meilleure méthode, c'était encore de tout démonter, et de le remonter comme il le connaissait. C'était dommage, il perdrait tous les détails de son arrangement, qu'il ne connaissait peut-être pas. Mais l'ensemble était trop abîmé et trop rouillé pour faire autrement. Il n'y avait qu'à voir... Par curiosité, il tira sur une des roues dentées dont il ne comprenait pas l'utilité, et celle-ci se détacha avec toute une myriade de ses copines, l'obligeant à reculer d'un bond pour ne pas se faire écraser les pieds. Le fracas métallique fut assourdissant, suffisamment pour faire tinter ses oreilles. Il crut même entendre un ricanement, mais ça devait être un effet du bruit. Bon, eh bien pour cette partie, au moins, la question était réglée. Il ramassa les pièces, les entreposa sur son établi, et entreprit de les nettoyer.

°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°

Cinq heures plus tard, Akon finit par déclarer forfait. Il avait remis en état un bon nombre des pièces qui avaient failli lui tomber dessus, mais s'il en nettoyait encore une seule, il allait certainement devenir fou. Il s'essuya les mains, grimaça en voyant les coupures laissées par les bords acérés sur ses doigts, et décida qu'il était bien temps d'aller faire une promenade en fumant une cigarette, loin des odeurs de graisse et de nettoyant.

Comme par hasard, ses pas le conduisirent sur le quai où l'épave était amarrée. Tant qu'à être là, il pouvait toujours jeter un oeil à l'endroit où Kisuke voudrait mettre son moteur. S'il voulait faire voler cette chose, il allait falloir faire preuve d'ingéniosité, et pas qu'un peu. Akon emprunta donc la passerelle qui avait été jetée entre le ponton et une des ouvertures de la coque, grimaçant quand il sentit le plancher grincer sous ses pas. Heureusement, le bois tint bon. Il s'avança donc dans les profondeurs du bateau. Il n'était pas si mal, vu de l'intérieur, si on faisait abstraction du fait qu'il était en ruine, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas une merveille, mais il avait dû être plutôt confortable. Un navire assez léger et rapide, pouvant naviguer avec un équipage réduit. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient en faire quelque chose d'assez performant. Peut-être en effet qu'ils pourraient le rénover et le faire voler. Kisuke était assez gonflé pour ça.

Avec un léger sourire pour son jeu de mots douteux, Akon se dirigea vers l'arrière, histoire de voir s'il y avait encore un chemin empruntable vers le pont. Hélas, les escaliers étaient tous détruits. Tant pis, il commençait à avoir une bonne idée de comment réaménager le tout et où placer le moteur. Il allait ressortir à l'air libre, quand un bruit dans l'une des pièces attira son attention. Y avait-il quelqu'un dans le bateau ? A cette heure-ci, c'était étrange. Kaname n'allait pas tarder à les appeler pour manger, et il détestait qu'on soit en retard. La curiosité fut la plus forte, et il zigzagua entre les fractures du plancher pour aller jeter un oeil.

Il atteignait la porte d'une des cabines quand il manqua percuter Kisuke qui venait en sens inverse. Etrange. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici, alors que tout le monde était réuni dans leur salle commune ? Avant qu'il ait le temps de poser la question, le capitaine remarqua :

- Akon, je ne t'ai pas entendu venir.

- J'ai voulu jeter un oeil à l'emplacement du moteur.

- Oh, bien !

- Avec qui parlais-tu ?

Kisuke eut l'air pris par surprise, mais il s'empressa d'accrocher un grand sourire innocent à ses lèvres. Akon jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. Juste des débris de meubles et un hublot cassé. Il demanda :

- Tu parlais tout seul ?

- Hein ? non.

Akon leva à nouveau une absence-de-sourcil, et Kisuke se reprit :

- Je voulais dire : oui, je me parlais à moi-même. Ne t'en fais pas, Akon. Ton gentil capitaine perd un peu la boule, mais tu étais au courant, non ?

Tout en parlant, il posa le bras sur les épaules d'Akon et l'entraîna mine de rien vers la sortie. Celui-ci suivit le mouvement, mais il se promit de parler à quelqu'un, par exemple Mayuri, du fait que décidément, Kisuke devenait de plus en plus bizarre, ces temps-ci... Certes, c'était demander à un dingue d'analyser un autre dingue, mais ce serait quand même utile de savoir pourquoi son capitaine trouvait utile de s'enfermer dans une cabine d'épave pour parler tout seul.

* * *

Oui, je sais, pour le moment, y'a pas de Hiyori, mais c'est pas grave, elle arrive bientôt. Par contre, il y a du Kisuke. Parce que quand on fait un AU, il faut qu'il y ait du Kisuke, du Shinji, du Vizard, de la 12e division et pléthore d'autres parce qu'on les aime. Restez branchés ! (en espérant que je finisse au lieu d'oublier comme d'autres...)

Review ? :3


End file.
